


Composure

by if_its_worth_reading



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Steve and Clint are bros, Steve and natasha if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_its_worth_reading/pseuds/if_its_worth_reading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flustered Natasha cant compose herself in the presence of her number one crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve was the last of the Avengers to finally be convinced to move into Stark’s tower. He only accepted the invitation to prevent Tony from leaving voicemails on his answering machine. Steve was so bad with technology, that he had to buy a new one just because Stark had filled up his first one with constant pleads and Steve didn’t know how to delete them. Each Avenger was assigned with their own floor in the tower, with Stark having two floors to accommodate his ego. The tower was fully equipped with a cinema, gym and a communal floor where the Avengers could relax in down time.

Steve was putting the last of his possessions into his bag when his phoned started to vibrate in his pocket. Tony.

“Hey Captain Spangles, I’m outside of your apartment.”

“Ok, I’ll be right down, don’t worry I can manage my stuff alone, thanks for offering”

“Well I was going to ask, but that meant getting out the car and my songs on”

“I’ll be right down”

Steve grabbed the one army bag and the one box that contained all his worldly possessions, which was surprisingly little considering he’d been alive for 84 years. He headed to Tony’s car and threw his stuff in the back seat.

“TO THE TOWER, CAPTAINS COMING HOME” yelled Stark, as he turned up the volume on his car stereo, and floored it along the street.

 

* * *

 

Was Steve unpacked he headed to the kitchen where he was met with the familiar faces of the fellow avengers with the exception of The Black Widow who was out on a mission and was due to return tomorrow.

“Hey Cap, welcome to the tower, I see Tony finally convinced you to join the family” Clint said as he returned to concentrating on his video game.

“Yeah, figured I may get more peace and quiet if I moved in with him” explained Steve.

Thor who was busy stuffing chocolate poptarts into his mouth paused long enough to give a Steve a wide toothed smile and a bear hug.

“Welcome Lord Steven.” Thor barked, as he grabbed the remaining poptarts and launched himself onto the sofa beside Clint and picked up the spare gaming pad.

Tony and Bruce were in deep concentration in a game of 3D chess, only glancing up from time to time to clock the on goings around them.

Steve made his way to the cupboard and pulled out the makings for a PB&J sandwich. Steve was feeling a bit out of place, much like he had when he first woke up from the ice. Everyone seemed content dong their own thing, which seemed to include some sort of electronic device which Steve couldn’t get his head around.

“Hey Steve, its guys night, feel free to join in with the gaming and beer. It’s not very often we get a night free from the spiders beady judging eyes.” Tony chuckled.

“She’d could kill you with that one rook piece you’re holding at least 16 different ways Stark.” Replied Clint, always quick to defend his partner.

“Yeh, but she’s not here is she?” proclaimed Stark.

“Well, I don’t think you should be passing comments on members of our team behind their back Tony, especially when it’s a lady you’re talking about. Anyway guys, I’m feeling pretty tired, and I’m sure that I have no clue even how to turn those thingy’s on that you’re using anyway. I’m off to bed.” Said Steve.

“Ok Captain Tightass, you know where we are if you change your mind” Tony chuckled.

Steve looked around the room and saw everyone laughing under their breath. Steve walked off to the elevator and pushed the button to his floor.

 

* * *

 

Steve rubbed his eyes and wiped the sweat of his brow. He looked over at his alarm clock. 5:30AM, he must have saw every hour of the clock since he went to bed at 10. Steve knew sleep was important, but it was also a rarity and nightmares of the past replayed themselves on the hour every hour. He tried to close his eyes again, but got up out of bed 10 mins later, knowing that it was a lost cause. Steve pulled on a white muscle fit t-shirt and some cotton pants and made his way to the gym.

 

Natasha had got in from her mission at 4:30am, furious at herself for taking so long to complete a simple mission. It was the type of mission she could complete during the day and still be back for dinner that evening, but the mission hadn’t happened as planned. She was sent out to gain intel on weapons being manufactured in the middle East, and was about to get the intel from her target when another 3 men showed up out of nowhere proclaiming she was a spy and tried to kill her. After a few swift moves, Natasha made short work of the guards and gained the information needed but she was furious at herself. She knew there was only one place that she could release her frustration, and that was in the gym.

Natasha quickly got changed out of her cat suit and put on a tank top and cotton bottoms for comfort, she filled up a bottle of water and headed to the gym.

Natasha stretched off and did 5 minutes on the treadmill to get her blood flowing, before heading to the shooting range to take out her frustration on paper targets.

Steve walked into the gym and set his sights on the punching bag. Tony had taught him how to use the various weight machine and cardio machined but Steve liked it old school. Steve walked over to the wireless (or the radio as people called it these days) and cranked up the volume and listened to his favourite station, mainly because they played music from the 40s and it made Steve feel less out of time. He returned to the punch bag and started pounding it away, making it look effortless.

As Natasha got through her last mag of bullets in the shooting range, she noted an odd noise coming from the gym. She was unsure what it could be, as she was normally the soul user of the gym this early in the morning. Natasha grabbed a knife from her leg holster and crept out the shooting range, ready to kill whatever or whoever was waiting in the gym. Just as she opened the door she saw him.

* * *

 

Natasha’s POV

There he was, and he looked godly in his tight fitting t-shirt. My eyes were immediately drawn to the rippling arm muscles that flexed and contracted every time he pounded the punching bag. NO! I mustn’t stare, I’m meant to be a professional, and he’s meant to be my captain. But WOW. Steve pulled off his sweat stained t-shirt and discarded to his side, oblivious to my watching eye. He then released a right hook which sent the punch bag over to the door beside me, and just as he punched, his ripped torso came into full view.

* * *

 

“Impressive!” I blurted out, before I realised what I said Steve had turned and cast his baby blues on me.

“The chain was rusty anyway” Steve replied, walking over to me.

“What?” I replied confused as to the subject of the talk.

“The chain was rusty, that’s why I managed to hit it across the room, that’s why you said impressive wasn’t it?” questioned Steve.

“Yeah yeah, sure that’s what I meant, the bag thing.” I squirmed under his glare. Mentally shouting at myself, GAIN COMPOSURE ROMANOFF!

“Hey mam” Steve chirped to Natasha.

“Hey, yourself! And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Natasha?” she replied.

“Sorry, old habits I guess.”

“It’s ok, you’ll get used to it. When did you move in? I didn’t know you were going to be here. Tony finally wear you down?”

“Yeah, something like that.” Steve decided to omit the fact that he didn’t know how to delete the messages Tony kept leaving him, he didn’t want to seem stupid. “I got in last night, Tony came and got me. Just trying to get used to my new surroundings”

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll get used to it soon enough.”

Steve grabbed a bottle of water from the floor and took a long pull, oblivious to the fact that Natasha was staring at his topless body.

“Well I was just about to leave. Gong to start breakfast.” Steve exclaimed.

“He looks good but I really need to stop staring at him” Natasha said to herself, as she just caught the end of the Captains sentence due to her fantasizing about his body.

“Sorry, I was a million miles away. What did you say” Natasha asked shyly.

“I said I have to go and start breakfast” Steve repeated with a smile on his face.

“Aww ok.” Natasha replied.

Steve squeezed past her and was half way out of the door when he heard her voice.

“WAIT! Do you think you could help me out with my combat skills?” Natasha was dying to spend a little more time with her crush, especially when he was shirtless.

“Yeah sure ma…I meant Natasha, I would be happy to, just let me grab another t-shirt” Steve proclaimed.

“it’s alright Steve, you’re fine as you are, I just want to try a couple of moves to see if they work, it won’t take long” Natasha replied.

Steve and Natasha made their way to the boxing ring and assumed their fighting position. All of a sudden Natasha flipped over and wrapped her legs and twisted, pulling Steve to the ground.

“Im never going to see if these work if you don’t put up a fight Rogers” Natasha exclaimed.

“Sorry mam, I just don’t think it’s right to hit girls, even if they could kill me 30 different ways with a handkerchief.” Steve said.

Natasha swooned. Why couldn’t more men be like Steve Rogers, that way she could be content with someone else, but there was something about Steve drawing her to him.

“Please try, if you don’t, I may lose a fight due to me not knowing if these moves work correctly. It’s for safety.” Natasha batted her eyelids at him.

“Ok, but just one more, I don’t want to hurt you!” Steve replied.

“Is that a promise?” enquired Natasha with a grin on her face.

They returned to their fighting positions and Natasha retried the move with a struggling Steve. The move came of perfectly with Natasha landing on top of Steve with a thud and with her legs straddling his sides.

“Well done Natasha! But I really don’t think you need the practice.” Steve chuckled.

They lay their longer than necessary in silence before Steve broke it.

“I didn’t realise how green your eyes were Natasha, they’re beautiful.” Steve remarked.

OMG Natasha felt like there was a small Russian gymnast flipping in her belly as they lay there.

“Thanks, I guess.” Remarked Natasha.

Steve moved his hand up to her face and wiped an eyelash of her cheek.

“Make a wish and blow.” Steve said.

Natasha did what she was told, after all, he was her captain.

“Well I guess I better be going now. I need breakfast” Steve replied.

“Yeh that’s a good idea, maybe you could make me some whilst you’re at it?” Natasha joked.

“Your wish is my command” Steve replied.

“I was just joking Steve, you don’t need to make me breakfast.”

“It’d be my honour maa…Natasha.” Steve corrected himself.

“Ok then, say breakfast in an hour? That way we can clean up.”

“Sure sounds perfect” Steve replied.

“Ok.”

* * *

 

Natasha remained in the straddled position on top of Steve, away in her own world, wondering what she would wear to breakfast. What was she even thinking? Outfits for breakfast?

Steve cleared his throat.

“Yeah?” Natasha asked.

“Well you kinda need to get off me Natasha or we won’t be having any breakfast.” Steve laughed.

“Oh oh alright” Natasha replied, her face turning beetroot, not realising she still had Steve pinned down. She rolled off him and Steve got up, offering Natasha a hand to her feet. Always the gentleman Natasha thought.

Steve grabbed his soaked shirt from the floor and his water bottle and started towards the door.

 

Natasha’s POV

I watched him stride off in all his glory. Muscles glistening and flexed as he stretched whilst walking out the door.

Just minutes ago I was cool, calm and composed, obviating the targets in the shooting range, and now I’m a babbling school girl. What is happening to me?

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_One week later._

Natasha had just arrived back from a long lonely mission in the bitter cold, the type that she hated most. The first thing she wanted to do was meet up with her crazy makeshift family for some company, which was unlike her. She walked into the communal area and eyed the scene warily. Chairs were upturned and cushions were lying around the room, with various bits of paper thrown everywhere. If Natasha hadn't known any better, she would have assumed there had been a break in, but as she assessed the room further, she saw empty bottles of tequila and vodka lying on the floor….this was just a Tony Stark drinking game. As she rounded the corner of the living room, she was in shock with what she saw. Tony was wearing a captain jack styled hat and holding a knife as he stood on a computer chair. Thor was swigging out a bottle as he stood on one leg, carefully balanced on a beer mat. Clint was hanging upside down from the lights whilst singing 'yo ho ho ho a pirates life for me'. None of these antics surprised Natasha, but she was slightly shocked when she saw Banner shot 3 tequilas in a row, spin round and then jump from the coffee table to the sofa.

"What the hell is going on here?" questioned Natasha.

The four men in her view immediately turned round to see that the spider had returned to a web. Stark was about to reply but could do nothing but laugh, and soon the others joined in.

"Natashaaa! Get on the sofa!" shouted Steve, who was currently head standing on the arm chair. Natasha took in the sight of her upside down captain, who was shirtless and wearing a cape. Why does he always have to be shirtless, Natasha asked herself. Not that it was a bad thing; it just made it harder for her to concentrate on keeping a straight face.

"What? Why?" Natasha asked warily as she moved a move toward the sofa. She figured if her captain told her to do something, then it'd be wise to do it.

"Because..." Banner replied but was cut short when he broke out in a fit of giggles.

"BECAUSE THE FLOOR IS LAVA!" yelled Stark.

Natasha rolled her eyes. Of course there was a perfectly stupid explanation of why she should get on the sofa.

"Well I would have expected this from the rest, but certainly not you Rogers." Natasha eyeballed him.

Steve turned beetroot.

"oooohhhh Cap's in trouble" shouted Clint, still swinging from the lights.

Natasha gave Clint a death stare.

"That's not what I was implying. I just thought that he wasn't affected by alcohol because of his serum, that's all." Natasha replied.

Steve gracefully dismounted from his head stand and headed in the direction of Natasha, stealing the bottle that Thor was drinking from his hand.

"I thought that as well ma'am, but Thor here has brought this delightful liquid from Asgard with him, especially for us. What's it called Thor?" explained Steve.

"That would be mead, Lord Steven and Lady Natasha" answered Thor, as he replied he lost balance and fell to the floor with a thud.

"HIT THE FLOOR, SHOTS FOR FOUR!" yelled Banner and Clint in time.

Tony got down from the computer chair and carefully stood on the door mat, or the shot mat, as he liked to call it, and proceeded to fill 4 shot glasses to the brim with mead for Thor.

"Care to join us ma'am?" Steve asked, looking at Natasha with his wide baby blues.

"No thanks, this is childish." Natasha replied.

"SCAREDY CAT SCAREDY CAT, GET OVER ON THE SHOT MAT!" yelled Stark.

Natasha was tired and really wanted to head to bed, but she soon realised that she wouldn't be able to sleep with the noise coming from the room, especially when she was in the floor below the communal area. Natasha rolled her eyes and made her way to the mat, flicking off her stilettos as she walked.

"Nat means business!" Clint exclaimed.

Natasha rolled her eyes, poured herself 4 shots of vodka, and easily knocked them back, she then gracefully leaped onto the upturned desk.

"That 'a girl!" yelled Stark. "Captain Spangles, don't think we haven't noticed that you're in the lava too!"

Clint and Bruce burst out laughing as Steve shook his head.

"HIT THE FLOOR, SHOTS FOR FOUR!" laughed Natasha.

Steve looked up and caught her gaze, and realised there was something devious in her eyes. Steve lined up his 4 shots of mead and then jumped onto the computer chair, using the momentum to roll him in the direction of Natasha.

Natasha looked at Steve as he wheeled in her direction, not failing to notice the grin he had on his face. What was he up to? Natasha had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

"Bird boy, where did you put the playing cards?" Tony enquired.

"Here I still have them." With that Clint threw the cards in Tony's direction, who just managed to catch them before they hit the floor and scattered.

"Whose turn is it?" Stark asked.

"I say ladies first Stark. Miss Romanoff, would you like to choose a card?" Steve asked.

Natasha shrugged her shoulders and pulled a card out the deck. It was a 2.

"IF IT'S A 2, YOU CAN GO TO THE LOO" the men yelled.

"What?" Natasha asked.

"It means you have a toilet pass Natasha, you can only go when you have one of these." Bruce explained, and he showed Natasha that he had the remaining twos.

Thor sighed. "Lady Natasha, what luck you have! I have been waiting on that last two for a while." Explained Thor, who was standing cross-legged on the coffee table.

"Right green machine, you're next" said Stark.

Bruce pulled a card out the deck and revealed a king of hearts.

"We all know what that means" Clint said.

"I nominate Tony to take my shots." chuckled Bruce.

Tony grunted. "I'm going to get you back Banner!" Tony exclaimed as he downed his shots.

"Cap, you're up" said Bruce.

Steve reached for the cards and chose from near the top of the deck. He revealed an ace.

"Oooo"

"You know the script Rogers, time to strip!" shouted Clint with glee!

Steve quickly assessed the situation, and decided it was time to lose his pants. He pulled them down, only to reveal star spangled boxers. Everyone was in fits of laughter.

"You really are an all American" chirped Natasha, finding it hard to control her laughter.

Once he had discarded his pants, he jumped onto the upturned table next to Natasha, close enough to smell the sweet strawberry smelling shampoo in her hair.

Natasha turned red. Dam, he's good, Natasha thought to herself, trying to control her rapidly increasing heart beat with the thought of Steve being this close.

Clint swung over on the light towards Tony and pulled a card from the deck revealing a joker.

"Clint, your turn to make a rule!" Bruce stated.

"You can't have two feet on the floor at the same time" Clint replied.

"It's a goody" shouted Stark, as he moved onto one leg, and the others followed suit.

Tony tossed the cards back over to Clint, who held them out allowing Tony to pick his card. After much deliberation, he grabbed a card and turned it round.

"EIGHTS NOMINATE!" yelled Clint.

"Ahh, interesting. I pick the spider and spangles to make out" Tony remarked.

Natasha gulped at the thought of kissing Steve. A warm feeling was already starting to spread through her body. How am I going to get out of this? Natasha thought to herself.

"What?" asked Natasha, "Have you guys been making out whilst I was away?"

"NO!" The men yelled in unison.

"The original rule is pick someone to kiss, but we changed it due to the amount of testosterone in the room. We decided that it would also be a get naked card but with an added shot." Tony explained.

"Well, I'm not sure this is appropriate. The leader of the team and I should definitely not be—"

Natasha was cut off as Steve pressed his lips against hers. She immediately pulled back.

What is happening here Natasha thought, did Steve really just kiss me? He must be drunk.

"That wasn't a make out! That was a peck!" argued Tony. "AGAIN!"

With that Steve grabbed Natasha by the waist, steadying himself as they both stood on one leg. Natasha looked up at him with a confused look on her face. Steve then used one of his hands to lift her chin up and proceeded to kiss her. It was soft to begin with and as the kiss progressed Steve made it more intense. Natasha was horrified to find herself not only kissing back, but responding to him. Natasha was in a tizzy when the kiss finally finished, she felt the room spin, as if she had drunk a bit too much. She stumbled and fell towards the floor, only to pull Steve with her. They both landed on the floor with a thud, reversing the position they found themselves in the week before. Steve looked unfazed, but Natasha had turned a shade of purple.

"eh eh, well…I think…I think..i think I'll use that toilet pass now" Natasha managed to squeak out. Her head was spinning.

Steve rolled of her with a huge grin on his face and got up, pulling her up with him. Natasha then dashed off towards the door, trying to escape the embarrassment she was feeling.

"WIDOW AND SPANGLES SITTING IN A TREE….." sang Clint.

" KISSING" shouted Bruce and Thor.

"That's four shots for being on the floor cap!" said Stark.

Steve took his shots and jumped onto the bar stool.

* * *

Natasha's POV

How could I even let myself get into the position? Im so stupid, why didn't I just go to my bed? Everyone must have saw how flustered I was, heck you'd be blind not to. What am I going to do?

Natasha ran past the bathroom and headed towards the elevator, pushing the button for her floor. She ran into her room and buried her head into her pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Avengers Bonding.

One week later…

Natasha spent the rest of the week avoiding Steve and the other avengers. She was still completely mortified from what happened at Stark's drinking game…she made plans to get him back one way or another. Life went on in the Avengers tower, everyone doing their own thing until Nick Fury ordered the group to do mandatory bonding under the premise that it would bring the team closer on the battlefield, however he gave them some control by letting them pick the activity.

"Science centre!," Bruce shouted!

"Night club!", Clint retorted.

"Strip club!" barked Tony.

"Stark over your dead body am I going to a strip club, this isn't a boys club." Quipped Natasha.

"As I am unaware of your Midgardian activities, I cannot offer suggestion, but I feel we should follow our mighty captain where ever he shall take us." Thor explained.

5 pairs of Avenger eyes turned and focussed on the mighty captain. Steve flushed with colour, hating to be pressured into decisions without carefully planning out any outcomes.

"well, err, im not sure of many places around these days, I am ancient. I think the best times when I was younger was when Bucky and I used to go to the fair. Bucky was always trying to get us on stuff for free, either by jumping queues or sweet talking the dames at the ticket box. Coney Island was the place we went to forget all our problems, not sure if there's anywhere like that nowadays." Steve explained.

"Well Cap, you're in luck, Coney Island still exists to this very day, maybe in not all the glory of the golden years but it definitely is still here" said Stark.

"Ahhhhh, to the island of Coney we go! Come lords and lady, we have bonding to attend." Boomed Thor.

* * *

Several hours later once everyone was changed the group assembled at the entrance to Coney Island, all set for their team bonding. Most of the team decided to dress down and be semi-undercover to prevent any unwanted attention. Not Tony Stark however, who insisted on wearing one of his best suits, no tie and the look was complete with his black Ray Bans.

"Tony, you would make the world's worst spy" smirked Natasha as she rolled her eyes at the billionaire.

"Please Rushman, I'm wearing more clothes than what you wear on a mission anyway. Besides, this suit is Versace, it would be a crime not to parade it to the public." Replied Stark.

"Tony, this is meant to be a bonding session, not a meet and greet with fans." Clint stated.

"Everyone knows who Tony Stark is anyway, suit or not. You guys are just jealous that I'm more famous than you."

"Yeah Stark, that's what it is." Steve replied sarcastically.

"Lady and Lords, stop your foolish squabbles and let the bonding begin." Boomed Thor.

"Ladies and Gentleman, roll up, roll up, to see the great Tony Stark make this basket, and win the biggest teddybear there is to offer" Tony shouted as he spun a basketball around on his finger.

"Lets see it Stark, no way can you make that shot!" smirked Clint.

"Yeah Stark, you couldn't even make your bed never mind that shot" sniggered Natasha.

"Prepare to be schooled bird brain and incy wincy." Tony replied as he lined up his shot.

Tony jumped and released the ball at its peak only to see it fall 2 metres short of the basket. The Avengers began to laugh as did the crowd that gathered to watch the great Tony Stark shoot a hoop.

"Good one Tony! Let me call the Knicks, I'm sure they're looking for a new water boy." Laughed Clint.

"Clint, he wouldn't even be able to throw the water bottle far enough without his suit." Natasha quipped.

"Oh please, like you two could do any better." Replied an embarrassed Tony Stark.

* * *

Just like that the Avengers bonding session turned into an Avengers jousting session starring two world class spies and a man made of iron, with of course money as the prize. Of course the other Avengers didn't quite see the point in it all but they decided to team up with a challenger to encourage fair play. Stark was paired up with his science bro Bruce, Natasha with Thor and everyone's favourite captain was paired up with Clint. The rules were that you and your partner must compete in each of the fairground activities, and the winning team of each activity would win 100 bucks from the other competitors.

First event: Strong Arm Test

Avengers must hit the trigger with the hammer to make the bell chime at the top. One from each team was nominated to participate.

"Science bros first! Bruce hulk up, we need to win!" Tony exclaimed as he proceeded to poke Bruce in the side, trying to get him angry.

"Please Tony, not here, there's too many people. Besides I think the other guy would crush the hammer." Replied Bruce.

"Very well then, Tony to the rescue." Tony stepped forward and went to lift the hammer. He had severely underestimated how much the hammer would way and he struggled to get it over his shoulder. Tony eventually lifted it up and let it fall down with no real effort, the shuttle moved a quarter of the way up the measurer.

"Good job Stark!" Nat laughed.

"Right Cap, you're up." Clint spoke.

Steve stepped up to the plate and lifted the hammer with ease above his head. He brought it down and made contact with the plate, which sent the shuttle soaring to the top, chiming the bell.

* * *

Nat's POV

_Now I know this was only partly my idea but I have to congratulate myself. This way I could keep an eye on Steve's ripping muscles without looking too suspicious. Now he met be dressed like he's stuck in the 40s but I have to praise the constant choice of muscle fit tshirts. If his arms weren't so buldging, im 100% sure that id be staring at his pecks. He's so strong and dominating, I wonder if this transfers to the bedr…. STOP IT ROMONOV! You are not making this any easier. But still, a girl can dream cant she?_

* * *

"Way to go Cap, we're ahead of Stark and winning!" explained Clint.

"Not for long" Nat quipped. "Right Thor, show them what you can do with your hammer!"

The group burst out laughing, with the exception of Natasha and Thor who didn't quite click onto the double entandre.

"Nat, how would you know what Thor can do with his hammer?" questioned Clint with a childish grin on his face.

"Red, do you want to confess to some nocturnal activities going on between you and Thor?" asked Tony.

"Oh Tasha, even I cant defend you there." Laughed Steve.

"I don't understand what the hilarity is about, clearly Lady Romonov is referring to my mighty skills in battle, I think you all may be confused" Thor explained.

"As long as its your mighty skills in the battle and not your mighty skills in the sack" laughed Tony.

"Urrrghhh, I hate you all, except Thor and Bruce." Natasha exclaimed.

"Charming" Steve replied.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Right Thor, lets shut these chumps up!"

"As you wish my lady."

Thor grabbed the hammer from Steve and followed the stance that the mighty captain had taken before. He brought down the hammer with a thunderous boom as it hit the plate sending the shuttle up and record timing, proceeding to shatter the bell and fall of the top.

Natasha laughed as Thor turned around with a mighty grin.

"Well I guess that will be a win for us then, wont it?" remarked Natasha. "Common Thor, to the next challenge" Natasha laughed and linked her arm through Thor's and dragged him in the direction of the next side show.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few minutes of searching for the right challenge, Natasha finally found exactly what she was looking for…a water pistol challenge.

"This way boys, I think I see our next challenge" Natasha exclaimed as she continued to drag a reluctant Thor across the boardwalk.

"Come on Thor, this will be a piece of cake" Natasha sniggered.

"Aaah cake, what flavour would this cake be Lady Natasha?" questioned Thor.

"Not that kind of cake Thor! Just move!" replied an annoyed Natasha.

"Right boys, same as before. Nominate a member of your team to take part in the challenge, first to burst their balloon wins," explained Natasha in a nonchalant tone.

"As you wish, ma' lady," Clint jokes as Natasha gives him one of her looks.

The teams broke into huddles to discuss their tactics.

**Steve & Clint**

"Right Cap, I think we know exactly who is the most qualified for this challenge," Clint exclaimed.

"You're right Clint, I should step up to the plate again, you've got the next challenge." Replied Steve.

"No Cap!" Clint face palmed, "I meant me."

"Ahh I thought when you said "qualified" you were cracking a joke about my age again. Im more than confident that you will win us this challenge Clint." Cap replied.

"Your damn right I will Cap! The Eye of Hawk has a trick up his sleeve" joked Clint.

**Bruce & Tony**

"I got this Stark, it's all about the angles" insisted Bruce.

"Well I know better than to get the Hulk angry, so go fourth and smash my dear science bro, smash!" replied Stark in his usual enthusiastically sarcastic tone.

**Thor & Natasha**

"Ok big guy, I got this one" Natasha explained, eyes focussed on the next challenge. Unbeknown to her, Thor was too busy paying attention to the lights of the Ferris Wheel than to listen to her.

"Thor….Thor….THOR!" Natasha shouted, snapping Thor out of his trance.

"Yes ma' Lady?" Thor quizzed.

"I said I got this" replied Natasha.

"Very well then mighty war…." Thor lost his train of thoughts due to the lights again.

* * *

**The Challenge**

The competitors take their place at the sideshow, with their teammates standing at either end in order to get a good view, and the ideal place to shout encouragement to their team mates. The three stools were occupied by avengers, a rare treat to anyone passing by. On the left was Bruce, who was currently trying to work the math out in his head. In the middle Clint was perched on his stool, eager to start and prove his marksmanship was better than Natasha's. The Widow herself was on the right stool, looking stoic in her approach to the challenge. Captain America was too her side, leaning over the barrier and filling Clint with encouragement. Thor had disappeared and Tony was next to his science bro.

"On the sound of the buzzer you may begin the challenge," explained the worker, who proceeded to step back behind the clear glass wall so that he wouldn't get soaked.

"Tasha, you're going down just like you did in Budapest!" Clint jeered.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently Clint!" mocked Natasha.

"Ok kids, less bickering, you're putting my science bro off his equations." Tony remarked.

****Claxon Sounds****

The water pistols powered up, and shortly after a stream of pressurized water was heading towards the targets.

Natasha was right on mark with her pistol immediately, with the balloon beginning to inflate with water, Clint was close behind and Bruce was still trying to correct his angles.

"HAHAHA Clint, you're getting destroyed." Rejoiced Natasha, as she kept her pistol trained on its target.

"Come on Clint, get going, you can't get beat. We need this point! I thought we called you Hawkeye for a reason!" Steve shouted, as he was all but leaning over the barrier, trying to get a good look.

"That's it Bruce, slow and steady wins the race. Well not literally, but keep going man." Encouraged Stark.

Natasha's POV

"Right come on girl you got this. You just need to concentrate just a little bit longer. Damn this would be easier if Captain Flawless wasn't standing right there. Damn concentrate. I wonder why he wears tshirts that tight, he already looks massive. I wonder if the serum enhances everything. I wonder if 'little steve' is actually that little. Damn NATASHA! Get those thoughts out of your head. He's your teammate not a piece of meant to be ogled. Oh but how I'd love to have a taste of…. FOCUS!"

Clint's POV

"Look at her Clint, she's beating you. You're getting beat by a girl. Your partner. Your best friend. Come on, you can't let her brag for the rest of time. It's time for a sabotage operation. And I know a certain crush will distract her, never mind this being a team effort. Hahaha"

With said thought, Clint immediately whipped his water pistol round, missing the target completely on purpose and trained it on a new target, his team mate Steve. Steve's shirt immediately soaked up the water and clung to his body, the shirt was near invisible and all his muscles were now on display.

"CLINT! WHAT THE HELL!" bellowed Steve.

"Now, now Cap, language" mocked Stark, as his grin grew the entire length of his face.

"Sorry Cap, but needs must." Explained Clint.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Cap remarked as he began to try and wring out his tshirt.

And with that Natasha snapped out her concentrative trance enough to see Cap in the corner of her eye, and with that her jaw dropped to the floor. It was like one of her fantasies just came true. There was Cap standing in all his buff glory, wow.

Natasha's POV

"Wow. What id do to that body. We should definitely start group showers. Well not group showers. I mean Bruce might turn into a rage monster, that's the last plaace id wanna be caught. Tony has that thing about people seeing him naked. Thor always disappears after battles, and Clint. Well Clint needs to get dragged into the showers to clean I guess group showers wouldn't work. We could at least try it. Cap and me, I wonder if he'd rub my back? I suppose I could 'accidently' drop the soap, give him a view of what he's been missing. I wonder if he'd take charge, push me against the wall and…."

**BANG**

With that Natasha, Steve and Clint whipped their heads around just in time to see the so called 'Science Bros' fist bump.

"You did it Brucey baby! Yesssss! How could I ever doubt you?" quizzed Stark.

"Well you know Stark, it's all about angles" chuckled Bruce, "well angles and not being easily distracted."

"Clint, what did you do that for?" asked Natasha, clearly annoyed that she hadn't won her chosen challenge.

"Yeah Clint, what are you all about?" challenged Steve.

"Well part one was payback for when you changed my explosive arrows to confetti arrows. And the other part was to divert a certain spiders attention elsewhere so she couldn't win." Explained Clint.

"Well the confetti arrows were hilarious, and that was everyone not just me! And to distract Natasha, how is this distracting Natasha. My top is see through, I may aswell not be wearing one." With that Cap gripped the back of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head.

"I have no idea how that would distract Natasha, maybe you should ask her" snickered Clint.

Natasha whipped he head round back in the direction of Clint, and shot him a look that meant 'you better run and hide for your life, be afraid, be very afraid'. Clint gulped.

"Well…Natasha?" asked Cap.

With that Natasha refocused on Steve only to be distracted by his body.

"Natasha?" reiterated Cap.

With that Natasha turned beetroot, and quickly dismounted the stool.

"I…ahh….I've got to go and get a drink." Natasha cried, and ran away as quick as she could.

"Oh shit, I better go get her" Clint flustered and ran in the general direction of Natasha.

"Well…that was weird." Bruce exclaimed.

"You're telling me bro, the sexual tension is suffocating." Replied Stark, "Anyway, on to the next challenge, I do believe we have the pick Brucey baby!"

"Guys I think we should take a break, reconvene in an hour? That way I can buy myself a clean shirt and Clint can dig his way out of the grave he has made for himself." Announced Steve.

"Good plan Cap!" Bruce replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Interlude**

 

“Tash! Tash! Wait up” shouted Clint as he ran after Natasha.

“No Clint! Get lost!” replied Natasha as she darted in another direction, in an attempt to lose him.

“Ok my bad Tash, I took it too far, im sorry”

With that Natasha stopped in her tracks, and spun round. Rage radiating off her, Clint knew he had crossed the line this time. He tried his best to slow down before smacking into her, stopping just short of toppling her over. He gulped. Natasha looked up with venom in her eyes, and stared Clint down.

“That’s the last time I ever tell you anything Barton. You just put me right in it there, everyone saw it. How the hell am I supposed to work and gain respect from the team if they think I have a crush. I’m not supposed to have a heart Clint!”

“Ok ok Tash, I accept that it was a pretty shitty move from me. But I couldn’t have the team thinking you’re better than me” Clint replied with a boyish grin.

Natasha’s face remained stoic as she rolled her eyes.

“I thought I could trust you Clint! Is that all it takes? For me to be doing better and you’re going to push me down the river without a paddle? I thought we were friends….no more than friends I thought we were partners!”

“Ok Nat, I know, that was a real dick move. Im sorry. But I just wanted to give you a nudge in the right direction. It doesn’t matter what the rest of the team think, they respect you as the Avenger you are, not as some silly little girl. Stop using us as excuses. He’s not going to be single forever you know. You have to tell him.”

“I’m not sure Clint. Im no good for him. I don’t wanna mess this up, not between me and him. Not between the team. They deserve better than some school girl crush’.

“Look Tash, the Cap isn’t going to wait around for ever. He may be old but he’s not blind, he has women falling at his feet wherever he goes. But he’d be stupid to pass up on an opportunity with you, Cap may be many things, but not stupid. You just need to go with your heart. Yeah that heart that everyone knows you’ve got and you’re actually allowed to have. You’re not a monster Natasha, you’re a human being and you have needs, whether you want to accept them or not.”

“Clint, emotions are messy, you of all people know that. And with a past like mine I don’t deserve someone like Cap, hell, I don’t deserve anyone at all. The quicker you realise that the better. You know it’s easier being a spy in my line of work without having any strings attached.”

“Yeah, that may be true for who you were, but that’s not who you are now. You’re not some cold blooded assassin who doesn’t care about anyone. You’re part of the team. You’re an Avenger. You are a GOOD person, so you’ve done some stuff in your past that you regret, don’t we all. But you have no move on, you deserve happiness Natasha, or at least a shot at it. Don’t tell me the infamous Black Widow is gonna pass up a shot.”

“You’re right Clint. But I still hate you!”

Clint surged forward and pulled Natasha into a tight hug.

“I love you to Natasha. Now go get him!” Clint whispered to Natasha as they broke away from their embrace.

Natasha’s POV

“Yes Clint’s right. I shouldn’t be wasting chances. I might not be right for the Captain but I’ll let him decide that. Now….if only I could string a sentence together without turning beetroot and face palming. Miss Romonova, it’s about time you stepped up to the mark.”

 

 


End file.
